MLP: Unexpected Visitor
by GabeaCool
Summary: Sonic was running around the Green Hill Zone, feeling free. Eggman hadn't attacked since the Deadly Six, so he thought this was his tme to relax. Oh how wrong he was. His best friend, Tails, told him about how Eggman was going to take over a world with life! Sonic tried to stop him, but was sucked in! Now Eggman might take over both worlds! Will Sonic and his pony friends stop him?
1. Going to Equestria

Our story begins in the Green hill zone, on Mobius. WIth it's very own, blue, spiny hedgehog, Sonic.

Sonic was running through the grass, loops, and springs of the Green Hill Zone. Sonic loved the fresh air and also, of course, running around. They call him Sonic for a reason. As he was beating up _badniks_, gathering rings, and running through the fields, a certain yellow 2-tailed fox, known as Miles Prower, or Tails fro short, started hovering over our blue hero using his 2 tails as a propeller. Sonic saw Tails, and suddenly stopped. Sonic knew if Tails was flying above him while he was running there was obviously something wrong. Sonic finally came to a stop as Tails landed infront of him.  
"Sonic! *pant* how *pant* do you *pant* run so *wheeze* fast, *pant* without a stop?' Tails asked, trying to breath. "Well, you know me, always on the run!" Sonic said as he smirked. "Now, I know something's up, what is it? Egghead build another toy to break?" Sonic said confidentally. "Worse, from what I heard, he's making a dimensional portal to take over that world, and it seem's the one he chose is inhabited!" Tails said.  
"Well, we'll have to stop him from destroying a perfectly good world! Geez, he HAD to pick one with life. Didn't he?" Tails chuckled at Sonic's comment. Sonic nodded, and ran torward's Eggman's base.

Sonic ran through all the badniks, spikes, and anything else that could harm him as he ran torwards Eggman's base to stop him from taking over a world. Even if it wasn't Mobius, it's still a world with life! Sonic knew that was wrong, so as hero with a pure heart (and a cocky atiitude) he he knew he had to save it.  
**_*ALERT* ALERT* *UNKNOWN LIVING BEING ENTERING THE BASE!* *ALERT!* ALERT!*_**

"So, if it isn't Sonic? My good old rival!" Eggman said, with a grin. "Cut the chit-chat Egghead! We know your making a portal take over destroy a world with life!" Sonic said, a little mad. "How did you know? Ugh, no matter, ROBOTS, ATTAACCCK!" As Eggman said that, the ground began to shake, and what was causing it was the huge heard of robot's attempting to kill our blue hero, and our yellow 2 tailed foxed. "Geez Eggman, you seriously need to get some new toys! These ones are getting old!" Sonic said with a small grin. "Hmm, I guess your right pest. EGGSLICER, ATTACK THE HEDGEHOG AND HIS 2 TAILED FRIEND!" With that said, their was a small wall next to Sonic, and it quickly opened up to show a Yellow robot. With red blades, and as tall as Sonic. It had 2 blue eyes and tall legs. "Now now Eggman, didn't your mother tell you to never play with knives? Or... swords for this matter." Sonic said smirking. "My mother said I could do whatever I wanted, as long as I wasn't in her way." Eggman said.  
"Well your mother wasn't really great, now was she?" Tails said. "How dare you make fun of my mother! Hmm, I guess the world I wanted to take over isn't really that great, I guess i'll send you 2 there!" As he said that, 2 tubes came from the sky and landed on our 2 heros, sending them to another world! "Well, I might aswell send the Eggslicer with him, meh, i'll do that later. Wait a minute... with Sonic gone, I can take over Mobius! OHOHOHOHOHOOOO! OOOHOHOOHOHOO*cough* *cough* Agh, stupid fly!" Eggman said, choking on a fly.

***Equestria***

A lavender unicorn, known as Twilight Sparkle, was reading up on a few spells that might just come in handy in the knick of time. Until she heard a loud *BOOM!* Twilight knew Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom wasn't that loud. "What was that, Spike?" Twilight asked the purple baby dragon, half asleep. "ughh... so tired...: Spike said, tiredly. Twilight rolled her eyes and looked at the sky. Her mouth was agape, looking at a time rift above her, sending out 2 strange objects from it. "What the hay...?" Twilight said.

Twilight Bolted out of her library, or, house, er, I don't know, i'm gonna call it a treebook. Anyways, Twilight bolted out of her "treebook" as fast as she could. She was no Rainbow Dash, but she was still going pretty fast. She went to the first thing falling, it looked a little, yellow. It was heading to... Sugarcube corner!? Twilight knew what to do. She had to use her magic to stop this, meteor, or, comet, or, she just didn't know! "_GAAAHH ITS A FLYING ROCK THATS GONNA CRUSH OUR CAKES! WAAAAH!_" Pinkie pie screamed. Twilight rolled her eyes and attempted to levitate the flying object. "Gaahh, grr, aaghh, S-spike, c-call Celestia!" Twilight said, weakly. "O-on it! Spike started to write a letter for help. He finished and sent it to Princess Celestia. "S-Spike! D-did you send t-the letter?! I-I can't take t-this m-much longer!" Twilight asked in pain. "Y-yes Twilight! She should be here any-" Spike was interupted by a large, silouhette hovering over him. Princess Celestia.

She used her magic to life the, thing on to the ground like it was nothing. When the smoke was no more, they saw a two tailed yellow fox. Laying down unconcious. "W-what is that t-thing?" Twilight asked, panting over how much magic she had to use to stall the creature from landing into Sugarcube corner. "Hmm... It seems like a... yellow fox. I just don't know where this thing came from..." Celestia said, trying to piece together what it was. "M-maybe it's an extinct animal!" Spike said. "Hmm... Maybe, Spike. But why would an extinct animal come from a time rift?" Twilight asked Spike, curiously. "It looks injured, it clearly has no magic. We should take it in." Celestia suggested. "Right away Princess! I just, can't feel, my h-horn..." Twilight said. She passed out. Clearly using too much magic can make a pony, er, dizzy, and faint.


	2. Meeting The Princess

Twilight woke up in her bed, with a huge traumatizing headache. "Aghh. P-Princess Celestia? W-where are you?" Twilight asked, her eyesight wasn't the best after so much usage of magic, so she didn't know who was their. "Sorry Twilight, Celestia brought you here and left with the, creature." Spike said, he was sitting beside her without her even knowing. "Ughh... My head... It feels like a giant boulder hit me." Twilight said weakly. Her horn lost a little color. (If you didn't know, if a unicorn or alicorn uses up way too much magic, their horn loses a little color for a short period of time.) Twilight tried to get off of her bed, but Spike pushed her right back time. "Sorry Twilight, Princess said you need some rest. Can't let you up t'ill your magic regains it's full stength." Spike warned Twilight.  
"N-no, I-I have to.. I-I j-just, ughh." Twilight said. She passed out again. Her head still hurt.

***Equestria***  
***Random Desert***

Their was a huge crator in the middle of the desert, that isn't as big as it was earlier since, well, sand logic. Anyways, in the middle of the desert layed our spiny blue hero, Sonic. Still unconsious.  
***Sonic's Conscious***  
"Where am I?" Sonic said. He was in darkness, nothing, but _darkness._ He heard mumbling behind him, he turned around to see a shadow. (No not THE shadow.) "H-hello? W-who are you?" Sonic said, a little creeped out, but he's seen way worse. "Ok, now i'm getting a little mad, who are you?" Sonic asked with a small angry tone. _"You will find out soon, blue pest..."_ The figure's shadow then dissapeared while Sonic woke up. "Ughhh, what hit my... everything..." Sonic muttered to himself. He looked around him to see a cactus, sand, LOTS AND LOTS of sand, and tumbleweeds eveywhere. "I don't see how there would be living creatures in a desert. Maybe Egghead sent me to another world, or... maybe i'm still dreaming..." Sonic pinched himself to make sure if he was dreaming or not. "**YEEOWCH!** Yep, definetly not dreaming..." Sonic said, rubbing his arm. He never knew he could pinch that hard.

He decided to stop sitting around and try to find someone to tell him where in this world is. And what this world is. He couldn't run too fast, cause his... everything was still aching. So he decided to walk threw the sweltering desert. "Ughhh. Sooo hot... Need... water..." Sonic moaned. He found a forest 20 minutes later, he was too tired to reach it. He passed out near a small hut. The last thing he saw was a figure infront of him. It looked alot like a zebra. Or a horse.

***Equestria***  
***The Castle***

Tails woke up to find himself in some sort of chamber with bars. It didn't look like much of a prison, though. Just a small room with a few small bars infront. Very sparkley ones infact. He tried to get up, only to be pushed down by pain. His eyesight was a little blurry, but he could see atleast a little well. He sat for 30 minutes until he finally got up. He remembered his arm gun was still able to be summoned from air using his remote. He clicked the button until the weapon appeared, he was about to blast his way out until he heard a stern female voice behind him, "Don't you dare." Tails looked behind him in fear and saw a huge, uhh, horse with a horn and wings looking at him with a serious face.

"Uhh, sorry, well, what would you do if you wake up and find yourself in some random chamber." Tails said. He got that small part of cockyness from Sonic. "By the way, 2 questions. 1: What the heck are you? No offense. 2: Why am I in a chamber, or dungeon, or jail." Tails was a little confused because of what is happening. The horse, err, alicorn was silent until she finally spoke, "My name is Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria. And you are in this chamber for attempting to destroy my town." She said with a small mad tone. "W-what?! I would never destroy something with life!" Tails said with a serious tone. Tails saw Celestia's horn glow, and he began to glow for 5 minutes. "W-woah, what a-are you doing!?" Tails didn't know what the heck was going on right now, first he wakes up in some dungeon, then he has some alicorn accusing him for attempting to destroy life! What's next?  
The glowing finally stopped until the alicorn bowed down. "My sincerest apoligies. I have seen that you too have a pure heart. Once again, very sorry." Celestia said with a small frown. "Heh-heh, n-no problem. anyways, firstly, how did you see my pure heart?" Tails asked, rubbing his head. "I used magic, don't you have magic where you come from? I know you do from what had appeared on your arm." Celstia said, thinking Tails was using magic. "N-no, err, Celestia is it?" Celestia nodded. "Well, it's something I call technology. We don't have magic where i'm from." Tails told the princess. "Strange, what is this technology?" Celestia asked Tails very dumbfounded. "Well, it's a little hard to explain. Let's just say it's our version of magic." Tails told Celestia. "Oh, and, did you see a blue hedgehog anywhere? He came with me, _wherever_ I am." Tails asked Celestia. "Well, your in Equestria, and I can't say I have. But, I think I saw another thing fall from the sky, I suppose that's your friend." Celestia said.

"Also, you never told me, what is your name, yellow creature?" Celestia asked Tails, curiously. "Well, my name's Miles Tails Prower, but my friends call me Tails." Tails told Celestia. "Well, Tails, why are you here?" Celestia asked. "Well..."

Tails told Celestia about everything, about Sonic, Dr. Eggman, the chaos emeralds, he didn't include any other friends besides Sonic. "Well, this Sonic character sounds very fast. Almost as fast as Rainbow Dash." Celestia said. "Well, I don't know who this Rainbow Dash is, but where we come from, Sonic can go beyond **far** beyond the sound barrier. And he even surpassed that level of speed!" Tails told Celestia. "W-wow, t-that is... incredible!" Celestia was very impressed, she didn't think ANYPONY was faster then Rainbow Dash. Well, one more thing. If you don't have magic, how do you explain these, Chaos Emeralds?" Celestia asked Tails. "Nobody knows where they really come from, but it's said they come from a very strong being known as Chaos." "Hmm, well. Might I show you the bearers of The Elements of Harmony?" Celestia asked Tails. "Uh sure, just on the way there, please tell me what The Elements of Harmony are..." Tails chuckled a bit.

**To be continued...**


	3. Tails meet's the Ponies

Sonic woke up in a strange hut, he didn't feel to good. It felt like he was force-fed 20 pounds of poisened chilidog meat. He lifted his head to see abunch of weird knick-knacks. And some, bottles. He looked to behind him to see a strange zebra staring at him. As if she's about to dissect him. "I am no harm blue one, cause the amount of weapons I have is none." The zebra spoke. "Uhh, it's either i'm dilusional, or I see a talking zebra. No offense if you do talk." Sonic told the zebra, trying to make her or he offended. "I am not offended, but it seems your arm is quite... bended." The zebra told Sonic. "Oh this? It's nothing." Sonic told the zebra. He was lying, it did hurt alot, but he sucked it up. "It does not seem fine, for your other arm is a straight line." The zebra told Sonic. Sonic wondering if ALL the people of this world had to rhyme. "D-don't worry, it's fine. It can heal, just, it won't heal too fast. Well, I gotta go. I got to find my buddie." Sonic told the zebra. He was about to run off until the zebra put a hoof on his shoulders, stoping him.

"First I must know, how did you survive that massive blow?" The zebra asked Sonic. "Well, falling from the sky is the least of my problems. I've had to fight giant robots, interstellar amusement parks trapping poor aliens in capsules, fighting a robotic copy of me that is almost like me, except i'm handsomer, save genies from their doom, and turning into werewolfs. Or werehogs for my matter." Sonic told the zebra. "My my, your life seems quite exciting, I believe most of this involves fighting?" The zebra told Sonic. Sonic smirked, and said "Well yea, I mean, where I am i'm kind of a hero. But, I don't do it for fame, I do it for what's right." Sonic told the zebra. "By the way, the name's Sonic the hedgehog, and you are?" Sonic asked the zebra. The zebra was silent for a moment, Sonic thought she was trying to think of something rhyme with her name. "Zecora." She told Sonic. "Alright Zecora, have you seen a 2 tails fox anywhere?" Sonic asked Zecora. Zecora shook her head as if she was saying no. "Well, Zecora, I gotta go find my buddie, and this little limp arm ain't gonna stop me. See ya!" Sonic told Zecora, he ran at half his speed, trying not to destroy anything in Zecora's hut. Even though he did make a few bottles shatter. Zecora looked at the blue blur in surprise. Knowing that he is, well, fast. But not sure if he is faster then Rainbow Dash. Sonic ran all around the forest, looking for some other people that might of seen Tails. He finally got out of the weird forest and noticed a strange barn. It had apple trees, and apple pies, and... well, anything you can think of that involves apples! He then saw a small horse come outta the barn. He was hiding near a bush, so he doesn't scare the living, er, apples outta the creature. He noticed he was near some kinda flower, he didn't know it was a sneeze flower. "Ah, AH, AAAHH _CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" Sonic sneezed loudly, the small creature noticed the sneeze, and Sonic thinks he heard it say, "Hallo? Iz anyponay der? _HELLOOOOO!?"_  
The creature walked up to the bush and saw a huge blue blur come outta it. "W-what da hay? T-that thang was faster den Rainbow Dash!" Sonic wanted help, but he didn't want to be spotted too soon.

***Equestria***  
***Twilight's House, or.. library.. er.. treebook?***

Twilight woke up again, her headache was gone, and she was feeling much better. "Spike! I'm feeling better now!" Twilight shouted. She noticed Spike was asleep and woke up to have his eardums pop out. "AAGHH! MY EARS! Sheesh Twilight, could'a just woke me up nicely. Anyways Celestia sent you a letter, read it." Spike told Twilight. Twilight picked up the letter Spike had gave her and began to read,

_Dear student,_

_The creature we had stopped was no harm. He saids he was taken here trying to defend our world by an evil genius. I myself wouldn't believe it, but when I looked into his heart, it was pure. I knew he had to be telling the truth. I would like you to meet him, including the others, Gather them all up so you introduce yourself's to him. He is quite nice actually._

_Sincerely,_  
_Princess Celestia_

"Spike, gather everypony up! We gotta go meet this creature, Celestia said that he-" Twilight was cut off when Spike said, "Yea yea, he's pure. I don't believe his mumbo jumbo but, if Celestia does, I guess I do to." Spike told Twilight. WIth the blink of an eye, Twilight had already teleported outta her... *_treebook_* She waited for Spike to bring the girls to the train station, it took a while for them to come. But Rainbow Dash was first. "Twilight! I heard about that incident with some creature that was gonna destroy the town! When I get my hooves on him..." Rainbow Dash was interupted when Twilight spoke, "He didn't mean to almost destroy the town, or, sugarcube corner. Some villain tried to get to our world and take over, from what Celestia, err, the creature saids, he's got a lot of strong magic! Or what he calls it, technologee. or was it technilagey, ugh forget it." Twilight groaned. She didn't know how to pronounce it.  
"I still don't trust this guy, what if he's lying?" Rainbow Dash asked, she thinks the creature is just lying to hurt the princess. "Celestia noticed he had a pure heart, so she knew he can't be lying." Twilight told Rainbow Dash. RD gave her a glare, and mumbled, "I still don't trust him..." Twilight rolled her eyes at Rainbow Dash's comment. She noticed everypony else and waved. She told them all that Celestia wrote. "S-so, what does h-he look like? If you don't mind answering." Fluttershy asked Twilight. "Well, I didn't really get to see him, or her before I passed out. But he looked like an overgrown fox with 2 tails and red shoes." Twilight told the girls. "Yep, definetly too blurry for you to see..." Rainbow Dash said. "Well maybe he's s-sweet, and k-kind like Celestia said." Fluttershy said. "Or maybe he shares my fashion sense! From what you say, his coat sounds well groomed!" Rarity said. "Or maybe he likes party's! YAAAY!" Pinkie shouted.  
"Or mahybeh he's goht a strohng buck!" Applejack said. "Calm down girls! We just gotta meet the guy and get it over with. And maybe find out where he's from." Twilight said. Everypony nodded, and headed to the train.

***Equestria***  
***The Castle***

"So, Tails. The Elements of Harmony are six supernatural artifacts representing subjective aspects of harmony. They are arguably the most powerful force in Equestria. The elements were taken from the Tree of Harmony. However, doing so had the potential to release the Everfree Forest and destroy Equestria. Their are 6 elements, Laughter, Loyalty, Generosity, Kindness, Honesty, and Magic." Celestia had to take a huge breath after saying she said. "W-wow, they almost sound like the Chaos Emeralds. Except, you know, their not from a tree, I think, and there is 7 emeralds. Unless you count the Master Emerald." Tails said. Celestia never was told about the Master Emerald. "Tails, what is this, Master Emerald, you speak of?" Celestia Asked. Tails rubbed his head, he forgot to tell her about the Master Emerald. "Well, the Master Emerald is the, well, it suits its name. Its a big gem that has more power then the others emeralds. Except it's a different kind of power then the Chaos Emerald." Tails told Celestia.

"Princess! The bearers of the elements are here!" A guard shouted to Celestia. "Bring them in." Princess Celestia said. "Right away, Princess." The guard said. Nobody saw it, but Tails rolled his eyes. "Where's the little villain? Why I outta-" Rainbow Dash was cut off by Twilight. "Rainbow Dash! He's NOT a villain! So Celestia saids, that is." Twilight said. Celestia nodded. "Tails, come meet them." Celestia told Tails. He came out and everybody looked in awe. "My that's a love coat!" Rarity said. "D'awwww. It's sooo cute!" Fluttershy said. Tails blushed, feeling a little awkward and complimented. "Girls, I want you to introduce yourself's." Celestia told them. "Right, my name is Twilight." Said the purple unicorn. "Rainbow Dash, and i'm 20% cooler then anything! Except my friends. Of course." THe cyan one said. "My name is Rarity, and I insist you let me have you model for a few designs!" The white furred one said.  
"F-Fluttershy..." The yellow one said. "Da names Applejack partner, best apple bucker ihn Equestria!" Said the one with a cowboy hat. "H-hey, i'm Tails. Friend of a true hero in my world." Tails said. "Hero? Who is he?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well, he's the fas-" He was cut off by Celestia putting a hoove on his mouth. She then whispered to him, "That's Rainbow Dash. She has a small ego about her speed, if she found out about Sonic being faster then her without getting to know him, she would be heartbroken. So, just let her figure it out herself." Tails nodded and told Rainbow Dash, "He's just a big hero on my planet. And his name is Sonic." Rainbow Dash thought his name might mean something, but she didn't let it bother her. "Girls, I need you all to introduce our guest, Tails, to ponyville. Understand?" Celestia asked the girls. "Okie dokie loki!" Pinkie Pie said. Tails thought of the pink pony as strange, but he didn't have it bother him. "So, Tails, let me show you the ponyville spa!" Rarity suggested.  
"Uhh, i've never been to a spa before." Tails said. "Whaaat!? Well then you _MUST_ come with me! Quick!" Rarity pulled Tails arm with her mouth, which kind'a hurt. But he's felt worse. She ran pretty fast for her size. *2 Hours later of the spa*

"Well, how do you feel, darling?" Rarity asked the now well groomed, shiny(_ish_), 2 tailed fox. "Uhh, I guess I feel a bit better, and uhhh, cleaner." Tails said, a little embarassed. "Why, of course you should feel like that! Spa's always melt away all your depression, and anger!' Rarity told Tails. Tails rubbed his head, which he seems to do alot in awkward situations. "Well, is their anywhere else there is to explore? I might find Sonic somewhere!" Tails asked Rarity. "Well, do ask Twilight for help, she might be able to find your friend!" Rarity told Tails. Tails nodded and went back to the castle, he asked Celestia where Twilight is, and she told her she's at the only treehouse in Ponyville. Tails nodded once more and walked to Twilight's. On the way he saw alot of ponies, one of them had cross eyes, and another kept looking at his hands. He felt a little uncomfortable seeing all the ponies looking at him. He had finally reached the only treehouse and began to knock.

*_**Knock**_*

*_**Knock**_*

*_**Knock**_*

Tails waited for Twilight to answer, t'ill he saw a small baby dragon open the door and look at him in horror. "T-T-T-T-TWILIGHT_!_" The baby dragon screamed to the top of his lungs, as he ran back into the treehouse. Twilight came rushing to the door. and looked at Tails in a sigh of relief. "O-oh hey Tails, sorry about Spike back their. He's still kind'a knew to, err, your kind..." Twilight said. "N-no problem... Anyways, when I fell from the sky, did you see another object fall from the sky?" Tails asked Twilight. "Well, as a matter of fact, I-" Twilight was cut off by an unknown voice. "Hey Tails! Haven't seen you in a while!" Said a tall, blue hedgehog. "Sonic?!"

**To be continued...**


	4. Small Message

_**This is just a message for people who read these, er, messages.**_

**Thanks for reading my story everybody! But, my reason of why i'm writing this is because a few chapters from now, i'm going to add a little bit of a great MLP fanfic that most of the people who read it, cried. So get ready for that very chapter! Peace! :D**

_~GabeaCool_


	5. Sonic meet's the Ponies and Eggslicer

**Previously on MLP: Unexpected Visitor...**

_"Hey Tails! Haven't seen you in a while!"_

_"S-Sonic?!"_

**Back to the chapter...**

"S-Sonic?! W-Where were you?" Tails asked Sonic, quite confused. "Heh heh, well, long story." Sonic told Tails, rubbing his arm. "I've got time." Tails told Sonic. "Well, alright..." Sonic told Tails.

***Sonic's Story***  
"Ya see, I found this small barn filled with, ehh, lot's of apple tree's. Apple pies, apple muffins, apple, well, everything to do with apple's! Anyways I found a small creature with a western accent, I was going to ask her, or him for help but I noticed, it's just a kid. If I show myself, I might scare the living, err, apple outt her, or him. SO I had to run. I then came across this huge town that i'm in now, I found a bunch of horses, that... talk... And one a purple one with a horn AND wing's told me about where you might be. Some kind'a spa. So, here I am!" Sonic said. Taking in a huge breath or two.  
***End of Sonic's Story***

"Well, I think I know who that small pony was. Her name is Applebloom." Rarity said. "Okay. Not to be rude, but who are you? Do you know Tails?" Sonic asked Rarity. "Well, if you must know, my name is Rarity, I own that boutique over their. Stop by anytime if you like." Rarity told Sonic. "Alright, nice boutique. Anyways, Tails. Guess what I found running over here?" Sonic told Tails. Tails was (_of course_) curious, and asked, "What did ya find?" Sonic pulled out his right arm to behold of a chaos emerald. "OH MY! WHAT IS THAT BEAUTY?!" Rarity asked Sonic, Sonic noticed she wanted it and told her, this is a chaos emerald, you don't want this. It has alot of power and, well, in wrong hands it can be used for, well, how can I say this less gruesome. Err, let's just say VERY bad things..." Sonic told Rarity. "Sonic, where did you find it? And why is it here?" Tails asked Sonic, Sonic put on small cocky smirk and answered, "Well, I don't know, but whoever else had a Chaos Emerald has to be here to... WAIT!" Sonic remembered who else had a chaos emerald. "EGGMAN!" Sonic and Tails said in unison.

***Equestria***  
*_Grassyfield_*

"Finally! It's finished! I have now updated the EggSlicer and, since i'm here, and I have 2 chaos emeralds, it will be indestructable! OHOHOHOHOHOHOOOO!" Eggman said with his usual evil grin. Somehow he managed to bring a few parts to build a small base cube. (A cube that turns into a replica of yours truely's base.) "CUBOT, ORBOT!" Eggman shouted. 2 small robot's appeared out of Eggman's hovercraft. "Y-Yes doctor?" Orbot asked in small fear of Eggman's scream. "I need you 2 to locate Sonic and his 2 tailed friend. The EggSlicer is ready for action!" Eggman told the 2 robots. They both sighed in relief that he wasn't mad at them for some unknown reason. They used a scanner that Eggman built into their chips that only looks for a blue fast creature. "S-sir? Ours scanners indicate that their is 2 fast blue creatures!" Cubot told Eggman. "What!? Their's ANOTHER little mischievious speed demon running around!?" Eggman asked in high anger. "W-We don't know who's faster, but the one with the most blue is in some town known as... Ponyville." Orbot told Eggman. "Ponyville? It sounds like a small girls dream! Ugghh, take the hovercraft to this, Ponyville. I will find Sonic and have his head on a platter! All thanks to EggSlicer." Eggman said. If the EggSlicer had emotions, it would have blushed. THe hovercraft soon started to automatically go to Ponyville.

***Equestria***  
***Ponyville***

"So, Sonic. I want you to meet everyone. This is Applejack, that's Twilight, the one you recently saw is, well, she already told her your name, that's fluttershy, she suits her name. Here's Pinkie Pie, she is, err, a little party-crazy. And finally, Rainbow Dash." Tails introduced. "So, your this hero Tails told us about? Prove it." Rainbow Dash said firmly. And in the knick of time, Eggman came with the Eggslicer. "OHOHOHOHOHO! Hello, Sonic. Long time no see. I don't know why i'm here, but I brought my EggSlicer for you to play with!" Eggman said, with a very cocky grin. "Well, Rainbow. I guess this is where I prove I am a hero." Sonic told Rainbow Dash. "You? Beat that giant robot with huge claws? I'd like to see you try!" Rainbow Dash told Sonic. "Pfft, I break this guy's toys everyday! So this should be no problem." Sonic told Rainbow Dash. "Well Sonic, I was going to show his final form for the end, but since your so cocky..." Eggman said with a death glare. He pushed a button. A few seconds later, the Eggslicer began to grow, soon it was bigger then 10 Celestia's! "Ok, this may take a while." Sonic said. Everypony noticed Tails smiling. "Tails!? Why are you smiling!? Your friend is about to be crushed by a giant, thing!" Twilight shouted to Tails in anger. Tails looked back, "If you think this is a challenge for Sonic, your wrong. He's beaten robots bigger then this in 10 seconds." Tails said with a smirk. "Oh come on! He can't beat it up that fast!" Rainbow Dash said. "You'll see..." Tails said with a bigger smirk.

***Epic Fight Scene Time!***

The EggSlicer (**Full Form**) looked down at Sonic. Sonic had his arms crossed looking up at the robot. He remembered he still had a Chaos Emerald, so he would be faster. *Launching Target Destroying Missles.* ***Aiming*** ***Aiming*** *_**LAUNCH**_!* After that, 2 missles ran torwards Sonic. Sonic didn't move. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BLUEY! WHY ARE YOU STANDING THEIR RUN!" Pinkie Screamed. Sonic looked back and smirked. Soon their was nothing but smoke. WHen the smoke cleared Sonic was nowhere to be found. Tails still smirking. "WHY ARE YOU STILL SMIRKING TAILS!? HE'S GONE!" Rainbow Dash said. Tails looked behind him and said, "look behind you." Everypony looked behind them to see Sonic, chuckling a bit. "Not bad eggy, but you gotta do better than that to get rid of me!" Sonic said. "Ummmm... Waht in tarnation juhst hahpened?" Applejack asked. "It's a secret, you'll find out soon." Tails said. Sonic looked up at the Eggslicer and grinned. "Alright Egghead, my turn to attack!" Sonic shouted. Sonic then turned into a ball and charged it up. Their was light beams coming all around him. "READY!?" "GO!" Sonic then charged at the robot so fast, nobody saw it crash down. "What the... H-how did he... did he j-just... wow..." Twilight said in awe. Everypony was amazed, even Rainbow Dash! "Alright Egghead, time for a homing attack!" Sonic said, he jumped into the air and smashed the robot's head to pieces. Eggman grinned. "What's so funny Eggman? Your robot's gone now!" Sonic said. Eggman then started to laugh. "OHOHOHOHOHOHO! OHOHOHOHOHHOHOOHO! DID YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT WAS THE REAL ONE?! HAHAHHAHAHHAA!" Eggman said, laughing his butt off. Sonic looked behind him to see the real Eggslicer, charging something very powerful all this time. "Sheesh, I should'a known." Sonic said. with a small gulp. (**CHARGING, CHARGING, CHARING, _FIRE!_**) The robot said. Everypony looked in awe. But also a little anger. Tails was still smirking. Sonic then turned into his spindash and charged at the beam.

Sonic was still in his spindash, trying to destroy the beam. "Errgh, aagghh, EERRAAGGHH!" Sonic had a small battle screech, but then, *ZOOM* Sonic landing on the floor, and saw the EggSlicer had a huge rip in his stomach. Or, robotic stomach, anyways it's a stomach. The robot fell to it's knees. "GRAGH! DARN PEST! MUST YOU INTERFER-" Before he could finished, Sonic spindashed Eggman straight out into the sky. "_GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_" Eggman screeched. "WOOHOO! YA DID IT! WOOHHHOOOO PARTY TIME! YAAAH!" Pinkie Said. "Ya know, I'm sorry for doubting you. I didn't think you-" Sonic cut her off, "Ehh, it's alright. I get judged like that alot." Sonic said, chuckling a bit. "And now thats over, YOU WERE ALL LIKE ZOOM IN BALL, AND THAT THING WAS ALL NOOOO AND WE WERE ALL LIKE YAAA!" Rainbow Dash couldn't help herself. It was just too awesome.

***Battle over***

A week or 2 had passed since Sonic and Tails had come to Equestria. Everypony was cheering on for the guy who saved Ponyville. Sonic rubbed his head in embarrasment everytime they did this. Celestia got them a small house to stay in for helping save Ponyville. Everything was perfect. But little did they know, their was another person with an emerald. Often called as, "**faker.**"

**To be continued...**


	6. Shadow and Rainbow's Vision

***Equestria***  
***Everfree Forest***

A dark figure was wandering around the Everfree Forest, looking for a Chaos Emerald. As it was wandering around, it heard huge footsteps. Behind him was a huge manticore. "_RWAAAAOOOOORRRR!_" The giant manticore screeched. It leaned back, and began to pounce. But at the very last moment, the dark figure teleported right behind the manticore, jumped over it, and kicked it, right straight in the face. Their was a HUGE bruise mark on it's nose. It began to get angry, got it its claws, and ran to the figure. THe dark figure then brought his Chaos Emerald in the air, and shouted, "Chaos, SPEAR!" The chaos spear went flying at the manticore, knocking it out. The figure appeared out from the darkness to reveal none other then Shadow the Hedgehog. Here's how he got here...  
***How Shadow Got To Equestria***

Shadow was standing on a large hill in Mobius, watching Sonic and Tails run torwards "_The Doctors_" base. "Hmph, they should know Eggman would just take them to another world after the recent info given, no point of stopping them. I can take care of Mobius without that blue faker." Shadow mumbled to himself. He looked behind him to see Metal Sonic, glaring at him. Somehow, Eggman planted a chip in his head that allows him to know speak freely. *_**Are you attempting to interfere with Eggman's plans?**_* Metal Sonic asked Shadow, giving him a death glare. "Hmph, what point is it in interfering with him when the faker is already doing it?" Shadow said, with a small, unnoticable grin. *_**Point taken. My scanners detect you have a chaos emerald, hand it over.**_* Metal Sonic told Shadow. "Is that a threat..?" Shadow asked Metal Sonic, quickly taking his small grin away, and replacing it with some anger. *_**Hand it over.**_* Metal Sonic said. "Well, why don't you try to take it from me?" Shadow said, his grin came back, now it was a little noticable. Shadow got in her usual fighting stance. "Come at me." Shadow said. Metal Sonic flew torwards Shadow at high speed. Shadow teleported above him and charged down at him, Metal Sonic dodged it with his metallic arms. Thus throwing Shadow off guard, as Metal Sonic used his usual claw spin and spun torwards Shadow, flying both of them upwards as they both punched, kicked, and growled in the air. Eventually Shadow got tired of this, and got both of his hands together, and bashed Metal Sonic right on the head, flying Metal Sonic back down. "Chaos, CONTROL!" Shadow said, holding the Chaos Emerald in the air. He teleported behind Metal Sonic and kicked him in the, err, metal chest. Metal Sonic began to get angry, and used V. Maximum Overdrive, and bursted torwards Shadow. Shadow was caught off guard again and was sent flying back with Metal Sonic still in front of him. As Sonic and Tails were both put into the portal, the portals used the Chaos Emeralds, and the Chaos Emeralds have to stay in one world. So, as Metal Sonic was with Shadow and how both Shadow and Metal Sonic were harnessing it's power, they were both teleported into Equestria just like Sonic and Tails.  
***Back to the Present***

As Shadow defeated the manticore with ease, he found a small town. With a bunch of talking horse's. "These creatures look like they fell in a paint bucket." Shadow mumbled to himself. He began to walk torwards the town. He saw alot of them whispering to others, "Imposter" and "Sonic's look-alike" Shadow had a small un-happy face at these marks, but he was quite use to them. As he was looking around this 5 year old's dream town, he noticed Sonic, talking to some strange purple horse with a horn. It noticed him and pointed it's, "_Hoof_" at him. Sonic looked behind him to see Shadow, his old "pal." Sonic sped torwards Shadow. "S-Shadow?! How are you here?" Sonic asked Shadow. He had a lot of questions for Shadow, like how he got here, or why he is here. "Damn Metal Sonic sent me here over a Chaos Emerald a week ago as you 2 were running to The Doctors base." Shadow informed Sonic. Sonic then got a frightning idea in his head. "Does that mean..." Sonic was interupted by Shadow. "Yes, Metal Sonic is here. I just don't know where." Shadow informed Sonic. "Well, I guess I should introduce you to my frie-" Sonic was interupted again. "Like I would want to speak to talking horses. Goodbye, Sonic. I have more important things to do then stand here saying hi to overgrown crayons." Shadow said mocking everypony. "Shadow, wait!" Sonic was too late. Shadow had already left. "What was that all about?" Rainbow Dash asked, she was listening to everything he said. "Heh heh, don't worry about him. He's just got a little anger problem." Sonic said. Rainbow Dash was still kind'a mad. But tried to make sure it didn't show. "If ya ask me he needs a big kick in the flank." Rainbow Dash told Sonic. "You would eat those words if you knew his backstory." Sonic said with a small chuckle. "Oh really? And what's his backstory, huh?" Rainbow Dash said. "Alright, i'll tell ya. But it's a pretty long story. See, Shadow was created by a thing called space colony ARK. He was with a small girl named Maria. He was created by Eggman's grandfather. And she was his creators daughter. They got really close, and he was her only friend. GUN shot her and Shadow, well, you can see how he is about it." Sonic told Rainbow Dash. "That's... sad... i'm sorry, this is really off topic but what's GUN?" Rainbow Dash asked Sonic. "Nevermind. I'll tell you what it is later." Sonic said. Rainbow Dash nodded and flew off to finish her job of cloud work with a small tear come out of her eye. She was feeling guilty for saying what she said. She didn't know how, but somehow she knew how he felt. She just couldn't find out why.

***Equestria***  
***Rarity's Boutique***

"Thanks for helping me clean this boutique, Tails dear! It was quite a mess after the Cutie Mark Crusaders came and had a, *_Gathering._*" Rarity told Tails. Tails once again rubbed his head, "It's no problem Rarity." Tails said. Rairy thanked Tails as he walked out of her boutique. As he walked, he saw Sonic, with his arm on a building and looking at him. "What?" Tails asked Sonic. "Shadow's here." Sonic said. "W-What!? How is he here?!" Tails asked Sonic. "Big fight with Metal Sonic, got sent here, Metal-head may be here, yadayadaydada." Sonic said, trying to add only the important details. "Well, where is he?" Tails asked. "Apperently he thinks this world is too... girly. And he left to find the emeralds." Sonic informed Tails. As they were talking, they heard a small beam sound. "Metal Sonic!" Sonic and Tails said in unison. They looked around the corner of Ponyville and saw Metal Sonic destroying the town. "What do you think your doing, tin-can!?" Sonic asked Metal Sonic furiously. Metal Sonic stopped terrorizing the city and glared at Sonic. *_**Creator saids to destroy everything until Chaos Emeralds are found. Do not interfere flesh-bag.**_* Metal Sonic said threateningly. "I'm guessing you haven't noticed yet, but i've made peace with this town, and I WON'T let you destroy it!" Sonic yelled at Metal Sonic. Everypony came out to see this battle, including Sonic's friends. "YAAAAH! GO SONIC! YIPPEEEE!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "Waht in tarnation iz dat thing?" Applejacked asked Sonic. "Remember that robot Clone of me I told you about? You're looking at him." Sonic told Applejack. Applejack remembered everything Sonic told her about Metal Sonic. How much power he has, all his attacks that Sonic has discovered so far, and even how he almost matches Sonic's speed. Everypony just watched as the battle for Ponyville commenced. Princess Celestia knew Sonic could defeat him, after all the times he did. "Well, come at me!" Sonic told Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic charged up Ring Spark Field and charged torwards Sonic. Sonic charged up light speed dash and charged at Metal Sonic. The 2 were clashing with one anothers powers. Many explosions happened in the center, as the Ring Spark field began to make electrifying waves from it's ring's. As the light speed dash's orbs surrounded Sonic as he was charging threw the spark field. Eventually both the attacks stopped with a huge explosion, causing both and a few pony's flying back. Sonic got up as well as Metal Sonic. Sonic began his Sonic wind. "Sonic... WIND!" Sonic said. As the attack came flying torwards Metal Sonic, he defended himself using black shield. As the attack turned back to Sonic. As the attack backfired and went flying torwards Sonic, he thought fast and jumped over the attack and used another Sonic Wind to send it flying in th

e air, causing no damage to anypony. Sonic used a spin-dash on Metal Sonic sending both backward. Metal Sonic fired a quick beam and hit Sonic. Sonic held his arm, it was quite painful. Metal Sonic sped up torwards Sonic as he was weakened. "No! I ain't gonna let'chu hurt mah friend!" Applejack yelled out. She went running torwards Metal Sonic and bucked right straight in the face. Sending bolts, gears, and a few chips flying out of him. Metal Sonic landing face-side up. He struggled to get up. He quickly got PISSED. He used Burst shield as he ran torwards Applejack. "NO!" Sonic screamed. He almost went full speed as he kicked Metal Sonic upwards. As Metal Sonic was flying upwards from the strength of the kick, Sonic jumped above him and spin-dashed him right in the chest sending him flying down with a huge crash. While Sonic was still in the air, he fell down on Metal Sonic with a huge stomp. And quickly jumped off. This time, something inside of Metal Sonic snapped. He went flying upwards into the air, beginning a transformation. "W-What the?" Rainbow Dash said in fright. "H-How is he... it's... METAL OVERLORD!" Tails yelled out. As soon as he said that, Twilight got curious of what he just said. "What's Metal Overlord?" Twilight asked Tails. "It's one of Metal Sonic's tranformations. I don't know how, but he somehow managed to get it back!" Tails said, he remembered how hard he was to take down. "It's, it's, g-growing!" Rarity said. "I-It's s-so sc-scary!" Fluttershy whispered in fear. "Tails! Bring everyone to safety!" Sonic yelled to Tails. Tails then nodded and told everyone to come with him. Sonic held up his Chaos Emerald attempting to use it's power to use a move he used quite alot. Called Sonic Boom. It bring's out his full speed. He boosted straight at the Metal Overlord. With Metal Overlord having a beam from it's mouth being shot at Sonic. As Sonic attempted to break threw the beam, something strange happened to Rainbow Dash. She started to have a weird vision. It was a strange figure, quite blurry. But she thinks it was what Twilight called, a "human." She doesn't know what it for sure, but she's pretty sure it said her name. The vision faded and Sonic's Sonic Boom blasted right threw Metal Overlord's giant beam. And hitting the center of Metal overlord, destroying it with a huge explosion. Sonic laid on the ground, quite weak after what had happened. Rainbow Dash didn't know what happened in the whole fight because of the weird vision, but she knew Sonic won. Just very weak. Rainbow Dash didn't care about the vision right now, she had to get Sonic to a hospital!

**To be continued...**

**Yes, i'm getting to that fanfiction I talked about in the message! :D**

_** ~GabeaCool**_


End file.
